Next Time?
by Wanderlust315
Summary: June goes to get her first tattoo. Day is her tattoo artist. Smut ensures. PWP. Please read and review!


**A/N: Aight, so I needed to get a smut out of my system. Sue me. . . . Actually, please don't. I'm a broke college student. ****Anyways, here ya go and thanks for checking it out :) I appreciate all the support! **

**As usual, Marie Lu owns these characters and thank god for that, because she's sure better at this writing thing than me.**

**Story: Day's a tattoo artist and June goes to get her first tattoo.**

* * *

**JUNE POV**

Butterfly. Infinity sign. Feather. Tribal signs. Flowers. Unknown words in different languages. The list goes on. Then there's the less cliche options, the big sleeves and chest and back pieces. Some are terrifying, inked masterpieces of skeletons and morphed faces. Others are colorful and gorgeous portraits. A few ooze emotion, like the baby's footprint. I smile at some and blanch at others, yet I'm mesmerized and continue flipping through each page of this shop's previous work, my fingers tracing the ones that catch my eye.

"See one you like yet, cousin?"

I startle and search for the voice that must have been calling out to me. Despite his almost bored expression and dirty, ink-stained hands, this man is absolutely gorgeous. He is drop-dead sexy with his blue eyes and blond hair. Most of his hair is tucked in an old gray cap, but some strands come down just pass his jaw and others hang short in his eyes. He's bare-chested except for a black vest that exposes his toned body and the coin hanging from his neck. His arms are only covered in tattoos that weave and dance their way up his body. Sticking just out his pants is yet another tattoo, teasing me. I blush as I realize he most definitely would have caught me staring at his lower regions.

Sure enough, when I look up that bored expression is now host to a sexy smirk. My blush deepens.

"Sorry, I - I didn't mean to, ah. Sorry, your tattoo caught my eye," I try.

He shrugs, the smirk not yet gone. "I'm used to it."

Instinctually, my eyes roll. "What's the tattoo?" Any hints of nervousness are now replaced by confident irritation.

"Oh, sweetheart, you don't gotta pretend that you weren't checking me out. Really, I don't mind - especially not from a pretty girl like you," he teases. His chuckle hovers between us as he gets up from his perch on a stool.

His hand outstretches, "I'm Day. I'm one of the tattoo artists here."

I eye his hand in clear disdain before accepting the shake. "June. And I wasn't checking you out," I scoff.

"Just the tattoo?" He raises a perfect eyebrow mockingly.

I grit my teeth. Of course someone so handsome is such an ass. A big win for the cliches. "Yes."

He laughs. "Okay, okay, I'm done now. You just have seemed so tense since you walked in. I thought teasing you would help, but somehow I think I've only made it worse. My apologies, June." His response surprises me with its sincerity and immediately I regret my words. Somewhere, Metias is chiding me.

"Must be your first time, yeah?" His smile is sweet now and I sigh.

"Yeah, sorry. I've just been debating and second guessing myself. Plus, I hate needles," I confess.

Day absorbs this and nods, "Okay, so you probably want something small on a fleshy part of the body, somewhere the pain won't be so bad." He points to the one under his pants and rolls his pantline down a bit, exposing the tattoo. I'm surprised to see a collection of sea daisies. One's withered, next to it, there's one slightly bigger that's missing a couple of petals but in color, then below are three more. The first is slightly covering the withered one with its color. The next one is smaller and blooming. Then finally, the last one is the smallest and just a bud. Day continues, massaging the skin at the hipbone, "I wouldn't recommend the hipbone. This was goddy painful."

"It's a gorgeous piece though," I breathe.

He hums his agreement, his expression serene, "Yes, I'm very happy with it." Then, he winks at me, "Your curiosity quenched?"

Even though I roll my eyes, there's a smile on my face this time, "Oh very much so. Dunno what I would have done if I couldn't see it."

"Well, you could have just asked me to take off my pants," He says seriously and when I look up, a blush deeply ingrained on my cheeks, his eyes are mischievous. I can tell he's not entirely joking as his eyes move down from mine to my lips and then even lower. I gulp and feel my core warming up. I shift my legs a little, hoping the ache will go away. Of course he notices and his chuckle warms my neck.

I take a small step back, needing to put some distance between us. "Noted," I say barely above a whisper.

Unfortunately, I didn't consider the fact that the distance would allow Day to check me out from top to bottom. When his eyes move down my legs I swear I feel my wetness following his stare. When he makes his way back up, after spending a few seconds lingering on my chest, his eyes are a darker blue.

"So," His voice is lower and quieter, making him so sexy I almost have to hold back a moan, "Any idea what you want?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah," I try to clear my head, reminding myself that I didn't come in here to check out the tattoo artist. I shove my hand in my pocket and produce the sticky note that mom had left on the table the day she died. The note is simple: 'Metias, we're going grocery shopping. We trust you'll watch little Junebug.' She signs the note with a heart.

Shakily, I unfold it and hand it to Day. When our hands graze, I hold my breath. I memorize the details in my mind. Calloused, long fingers, short nails, ink-stained, gentle.

"Junebug," He repeats, "That's sweet." I can tell he's trying to soften his voice from the husky tone he had previously adopted.

"Yeah, a family nickname. But I just wanted to get the heart where my wrist and thumb meet," I tell Day as I lift my hand to show him where I mean. He nods and rubs the spot, making me draw in a breath. His eyes meet mine.

"It's a sensitive spot," He tells me, "But it'll be quick." I try not to think about other sensitive spots I'd want him to be touching.

"I hoped," I give him a small grin.

"Day!" An unknown voice calls from the back. Day rolls his eyes.

"Yes, Pascao?" He replies.

A bulkier guy, maybe a year or two older than Day enters the room we're in, singing, "It's closing time. Time for you to go back to the places you will be from. Closing time. This room won't be open 'til your brothers or you sisters come."

Day mutters under his breath, "Interesting choice."

I pull my hand from Day's, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize I was here so late. I can come back. . ." I trail off when Day waves his hand and shakes his hand.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Yours will only take me a few minutes."

Meanwhile, the bulkier man, Pascao was watching us with a coy smile, clearly seeing our entwined hands. He shrugs at us and says, "Alright man, it's all you. I'll lock up on my way out. If you guys wanna go to the back room, I'll close up the front too."

"Thanks, man. Sounds good to me. Let's go, June." Day's hand goes to rest on the small of my back, guiding me to the back room.

"See you tomorrow, Pasc," Day shouts behind us.

"See ya, cousin. Have fun." I swear I can hear the smirk.

Day scoffs under his breath, catching Pascao's meaning too. "Sorry," He mutters to me.

I laugh, "No worries, it's all good. I'm sorry I'm making you stay late."

Day looks upwards, exasperated, "Doll, really, it's all good. If I really didn't wanna I would have said so. It's just a way of life in this business."

I smile at him in thanks. He smiles back.

"Alright, let's take a closer look," Day spreads out the sticky note a little bit more. He nods, tracing it to make a ditto. Then, he preps a bit.

"You ready?" He asks me as he starts putting on rubber gloves.

"No," I smile sheepishly, "But I'm gonna do it anyways."

He smiles back, "I like that attitude. Get up on the chair, June." He looks me in the eye, "You've got this."

I swallow nervously and nod, "Yeah. Can you talk to me by chance? Distract me?"

"I'll do my best. Now, give me your hand."

My hand is shaking slightly as I outstretch it and Day gives me a quick squeeze before he starts sterilizing the skin. He then takes the ditto and places it on my hand. "This good?"

"Yeah," I whisper.

He nods. "Okay, so just a warning, it's gonna look bloody at first, so maybe don't stare at the actual tattooing if that's gonna freak you out. It's like looking at a baby right after birth. You're better off to wait until it's cleaned."

I nod back, anticipating the needles on my skin.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Instead of looking at the tattoo gun, I watch Day. I watch the way his face scrunches in concentration, his eyebrows coming together. His tongue pokes out of his mouth ever-so-slightly as he's working. Suddenly, a question comes to mind.

"Hey, how old are you?"

"22, what about you?"

"The same."

He laughs, "And you're just now getting your first tattoo?"

"Don't judge," I scold.

He softens, "Why now? Why this?"

"I've been wanting one for a while, but I've always been so scared. I've never even had my ears pierced. But I had a little extra cash and some free time and decided to walk down here and force myself to do it," I pause, debating how much to disclose about the tattoo meaning and then figure it's pretty obvious. "The tattoo is for my parents. They died when I was two, so I don't really know them. My brother, Metias, has been the closest thing I've had as a parent. But I wanted something to remember them by regardless."

"I'm sorry to hear that. My dad served on the warfront as an aid and was always going back and forth. One day, he just never came back. I was about ten. No one ever told us what happened, so we've come to assume he's gone. I get it."

"I'm sorry. That's horrible."

"Yeah, I did my fair share of teenage brooding over it," Day looks up and smiles wryly. "Actually, the withered flower on my hip is for him. The one next to his is for my mom and the other three are for my brother John, myself, and then my younger brother, Eden."

"I love that. So when did you get your first tattoo?"

Day snickers, "I was 12. It was a stick-and-poke."

I have to refrain from cringing. "I can't believe that. That's so," I pause, debating which word would be best, "Stupid."

He smiles, "Yeah it was. The tattoo was just as stupid too, so it worked out at least."

"What is it?"

"It's the letter D for my name. It's on my upper left arm."

"What made you decide to become a tattoo artist?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. I was always doodling. Then I started doing stick-and-poke. Then I took some art courses. When I got my first tattoo professionally done, I brought in a piece of art I did. Razor, the dude who owns this place, saw it and said he wish he had more like me. The rest is history as they say."

Before I can ask another question, Day interrupts my thinking, putting down the tattoo gun, "And that's all, folks!"

I hold back my laugh at his horrible impression of Porky Pig. Day chuckles as he reaches to grab a wipe for my hand. "How do you like it?"

I look down and smile. It's exactly like mom's. It's simple. "It's perfect."

As he wraps it, he responds, "Good. How was the pain?"

I blink. I totally forgot about that. "Uh, it didn't hurt at all actually."

Day gives me a sly smile, "Is that because you have a high pain threshold or because I am just that distracting?"

I smile, "Maybe a bit of both."

As Day's cleaning up, he asks, "So, is another tattoo in your future?"

"I have a few ideas."

"Yeah, like what?"

"You'll just have to see next time I come in," I say vaguely, trying to be coy.

It gets Day's attention. He turns and looks at me. "Next time?" I confirm with a nod. "I like the sound of that, sweetheart." He winks at me.

I blush, "Me too."

Day and I stare at each other for a minute. I feel myself getting warmer as I watch Day lazily trail my body with his eyes.

I fidget a bit, nervous, "I suppose I should let you go home."

I can tell Day is disappointed. "Yeah, suppose so."

"How much do I owe you?"

Day shakes his head, "No, don't worry about it. It only took me a little bit," Then, he grins, "Plus, it's your first time."

"Day," I exclaim in alarm, "You have to let me pay you." I stand up, moving towards my purse. Day sees where I'm going and sidesteps into my path. I have to remind myself to take in a breath as my chest is against his. I glare up at him, "You did that on purpose."

He bats his eyes, "What? You mean block you from getting to your purse? Yes, I figured that was obvious."

"That's not what I mean and you know it," I accuse.

He steps closer, forcing me to step back into the chair. "You're so easy and fun to tease, June. What exactly are you accusing me of?"

I take in a deep breath. I want to answer that but don't trust myself to. I decide to drop the subject. "At least let me tip you."

"No way. It's on the house. Completely."

"Da-ay," I whine.

"Ju-une," He mocks.

I think for a minute. "What about a different type of payment?"

Day cocks his head to the side, "Like what?"

I can see the beginnings of a smirk play on his lips as my blush rises again. I bite my lip anxiously, internally begging myself to go through with this. I can tell he likes me and I like him. This shouldn't be so hard.

Day leans closer to me, his hand lazily planting itself on my hip and the other lightly brushing its way up my arm. His hand goes into my hair, grabs a fistful, and pulls. I gasp, closing my eyes. I feel Day loosen his grip a little, but I'm pushing my chest into his now and he chuckles. His hand lets go completely, and I whimper at the loss even though he keeps playing with strands. When I open my eyes, Day's already begun planting kisses along my jaw. When he nibbles my earlobe, I let out a moan.

"For someone who was so nervous to get a tattoo, you sure do like it a little rough."

I grip his hair, tugging it back. "Shut up," I whisper as I push my lips against his. I can feel Day's smile as he kisses me back and I can't help but to let mine grow too.

My toes are curling and I'm getting wetter. I can't help the moans that escape me. My hands lower from Day's hair to grab his face, pulling it closer to mine. Day rumbles out a growl before biting my lip, making me moan enough for him to slide his tongue in my mouth and take it for himself.

I hardly notice Day move us to an orange couch adjacent from the tattoo chair as our tongues battle and teeth collide. Day shoves me down and immediately shrugs out of his vest, meanwhile my needy hands go to his belt buckle. After struggling for a second, I drop to my knees in front of him.

"Now, that's a pretty sight."

I look up at him, batting my eyelashes in feign innocence. "Oh is it now?"

Finally, I undo his belt buckle and start working on undoing his pants.

"Yes, it just needs a bit of adjustment."

Then Day pulls my arms up and bends down to take off my shirt. Soon after, the bra follows. All before I even have his pants around his knees. I feel my wetness dripping now. My nipples stiffen at the cool air. Day's eyes can't figure out where to stay. Finally, he succumbs and pinches my nipples, twisting them. I groan and arch my back, silently begging for more.

"Fuck," He growls. He finishes stripping himself, kicking off his pants and boxers, and I'm eye-level with his big, rockhard cock. I stare at it for a few seconds. It's very thick and long. Probably 7 or 8 inches. And the veins are pulsing, making them prominent. When I meet his eyes, I'm sure mine are darker with lust than his.

When I look back down, ready to give the tip a kiss, I end up moaning and clenching my legs together as I watch him rub himself. I then decide against the teasing and open my mouth wide, leaning in, ready to please his cock.

"Not so fast." He pulls away quickly, and I have to brace myself on his thighs, making his cock rub my face. I moan again, so eager.

I look up at him, so handsome, so sexy, so fucking beautiful. I want to suck out all the bad things in his life, let him fuck it out on me, and worship him. I can't even believe I'm thinking all of this, but what else do you do when you have a guy like him with his cock out in front of you?

"What?" My voice is dry and rough.

"You never answered my question," He states matter-of-factly.

I pause for a minute. And then, "Are you for real right now? Your dick is nearly in my mouth and you want me to give you a rundown of what's about to happen?"

I almost felt about bad about my tone until I saw the smirk on his face. "No, June, I want you to beg for what's about to happen."

Oh. I swear I'm wetter than I've ever been before. Day notices my surprised expression and cheekily bends down to flick a nipple while he twists the other one. I squeeze my legs tighter together and as I start to audiably pant, Day snickers. Then, he slaps one of my boobs. Then the other. I hiss in pleasure, legs impossibly pressed together.

"Let's try again," He says, "How do you want to pay me for your tattoo?" He pauses and then _slap slap. _My boobs start to turn pink. I bend my head back and moan.

"I want to suck your dick. I want you to let me suck your dick."

"Say my name."

"Day-y," I whine, "Day, I want to suck your dick."

"Why should I let you do that? Sounds like you want it more than I do." As he says this, he begins rubbing his cock against my left cheek, massaging it. My eyes are half-lidded, but still open enough to meet his and I bite my lip in pleasure. His other hand comes to the back of my head then, moving it back and forth so his cock is now grazing my lips. I take a quick lick when I can. He pulls my head back in punishment.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." With every tsk, his cock hits my chin. "I didn't give you permission, sweetheart."

I moan, head still pulled back, looking up at him. "I promise I'll give you the best blowjob you've ever had, Day."

He raises an eyebrow, "Better. Beg some more."

He releases my head and I'm captivated by his cock again. "Pleas-" As I open my mouth to beg, Day pushes the tip in. I close my eyes and wrap my lips around it. True to my promise, I suck the tip hard then bob my head down, opening my mouth wider and wider to get as much of him in as possible. When my jaw starts to hurt, I pull back and spit on his dick and jerk him off with one hand while my other hand goes to play with his balls. I massage them, give them a couple light squeezes. Above me, Day lets out a long groan that's so deep, it makes its way to my pussy. I lift his dick up enough so that I can lick from the base all the way to the tip. Then I kiss the tip and take it back in my mouth, flicking it with my tongue, swirling my tongue all around it. Suddenly, Day's hands are against my head again and push me further down while he thrusts into my mouth. My hands move to his hips, fingers gripped around the tattoo, as he fucks my face. I gag some but force my eyes to watch his face. He's looking down at me and gives me a small smile. I try to smile back but end up gagging some more, drool coming out of my mouth. Day snickers, "That's fucking hot."

When I can't take it anymore, I force myself off his dick and quickly silence his disappointed groan by standing up on my knees and bringing my boobs around his dick. His dick, now thoroughly wet, slide in and out of my tits easily. Day gets the idea and starts fucking my boobs now. After a few thrusts, I tuck my chin to my neck and stick my tongue out, flicking the tip with every upward thrust. After a couple more, Day pulls back and I look up him, pouting.

He rolls his eyes at me, "Get up so I can take your pants off."

Mockingly, I respond, "Sir, yes sir," with a salute.

"Good girl," Day says as he pulls me to him, giving me a slow kiss that trails to my neck. I close my eyes and let out a couple small pants, unsure what's the bigger turn on - the neck kisses or the his husky way of saying 'good girl'. I don't have much time to think about it once he starts leaving bites on my neck.

I moan, "You better not be leaving a hickey."

"I'll do whatever I want." The response comes with a sharper bite, making me cry out and hold on to his shoulders as my knees go weak. Sweetly, he licks it to soothe it. I pull his hair so I can tug his head back and kiss him. As we kiss, Day's begins unbuttoning my pants and pulling them down to my ankles. Once I've stepped out of them, Day wastes no time in pushing me down.

"Fuck," He grumbles against my forehead.

"What?" I ask breathlessly.

"I don't have a condom."

"Doesn't matter. I'm on the pill."

"Thank fuck. I'm still pulling out of you when I have to cum."

"Deal," I say as I bring my lips back to his. Day kisses me back and then pulls away, putting a finger in my pussy. I struggle to maintain eye contact.

"You're fucking wet," he breathes.

I moan, "Yesssss. Yes. Yes."

He inserts another fingers and moans. "I bet I could get four fingers in you right now."

"Wouldn't surprise me," I pant as number three works its way in, a little bit more difficult than the two prior.

"Are you always this wet?" He asks, incredulous.

"Only since the past hour and a half or so," I look him in the eye as I try to sit up on my elbows to watch him pump his fingers out of me. The brief moment of surprise passes and then he just looks cocky, pleased with himself.

As finger number four goes in he says, "I bet you tell all the guys that."

I toss my head back and let out a long moan, "No way, but only because they don't look like you." I raise my head enough to meet his smirk with a smile.

"Enough with the foreplay already, Day. I want you to fuck me hard."

Day pulls his fingers out of me, only to give me a quick lick. Then, he sucks on my clit and flicks it with tongue as he pulls away. "Next time, I plan on devouring you."

"Next time?" I ask.

"Next time," He promises.

"I like the sound of that, sweetheart," I mimic his earlier statement. Day rolls his eyes and thrusts into me. Hard.

I gasp and reach out to squeeze his hand. He's so fucking big. If I hadn't been so turned on for so long, it probably would have been uncomfortable, but between all the teasing, flirting, and staring, I can't help but to moan out, "Fuck me."

And he does. His hands, rough and calloused, come up to grab my boobs as he rocks his hips back and forth into me. His grip is bordering on painful, but every thrust distracts me, demanding all of my attention. I hold onto his forearms, unable to process the massive length stretching and filling me.

When he rolls my nipples, it's like I come to life. I meet him thrust for thrust then, determined to get every inch of him in me. I wrap my legs around his hips as I claw his back. At first, just enough to feel the skin. Then, harder, deeper. I bury my nails in his skin, forcing him to gasp and groan. One hand moves down to my hip and his other hand then comes to the back of my head and pulls me down hard enough, I'm forced into the couch. He angles himself so he's pratically fucking me into the couch and it is divine. His hands use the arm of the couch for leverage as his dick goes in and out of me. When he pulls back briefly, I take the moment and bring my legs to my shoulders, presenting myself more to Day. He groans, blond hair falling into his eyes as they shut in pleasure at the sight. Soon, he's pounding into me once more.

"Fuck yes, yes, yes, Day," I shout as he starts to rub my clit.

"You're gonna cum for me."

It's not a question.

My lip trembles, "Y-yes."

He nods once, his eyes still closed. He keeps fucking me, in and out, hard and fast. I've never had such a good fuck. I've never been fucked like this. This is raw and hard and I want it. Then, Day pauses and I whimper my complaint. I squeeze my pussy around his dick that's still in me, sending him a message. His eyes close tighter and his voice is rough.

"Sweetheart, be patient." His tone is commanding, but his eyes are pleading. I nod as he reaches behind him. I can't see what he's doing with my legs so close to my face. A pillow. It's a pillow.

"Up."

I lift my hips up as much as I can. Day helps get the pillow under me and stands up on his knees, getting higher.

I let out a mewl when I realize what he's doing and just how fucked am I. Literally. As he shoves his dick in me unceremoniously, I see stars and know this position is going to be the death of me.

Day leans further into me and growls, "Look at me, June."

I open my eyes and let out a small whimper. "Mmm," Is all I can manage.

"Don't hold back. If you hold back your moans or screams or whatever, I will pull back and you will not cum. You hear me, yeah?"

I nod as best as I can, "Yeah."

"Good."

Then, without warning, he's back to fucking me hard and I don't dare to question him. I close my eyes and let out a long, low moan followed by whimpers and mewls. When his hand comes back to my clit, my pants slowly turn into screams.

Every now and then, I manage to open my eyes enough to see Day, a sweat-soaked, smirking, groaning Day. And it's the most glorious sight I've ever seen. I say a silent thank you to whoever sent me here to this man.

Soon, I'm cumming. It's fast. It's blinding. It's like falling. I go limp, the only part of me able to react is my pussy as it tightens and loosens around Day's dick. I know Day can tell by his growling and groaning and the dirty talk. The closer he gets, the more he talks dirty to me. It's fucking sexy.

"That's a good girl, cumming for me. Look at you. You needed my dick in you. You needed a good fucking." He growls. "I could tell. Yeah, doll, I knew it. I knew I'd be the one to give it to you too, especially after I saw that ass of yours. Then those tits. Fuck yes. I'm gonna cum on this tits. Is that what you want?"

I open my eyes, still feeling the aftershocks of my orgasm, and I grin at Day, "Fuck yes, cum on my tits. They're all yours."

Day's returning grin is more of a smirk. He pulls out and begins rubbing himself over my body. It doesn't take longer before I feel the warm strands of cum hitting my tits. I open my mouth and Day takes the hint and starts aiming there too. I swallow what I get and then, after he's done, lick his cum off my fingers.

"Damn, now that's hot."

I give him a cocky smile back as I keep getting more of his cum on my fingers and licking it off. Teasingly, I rub it on my nipple a little before licking it. He smiles and gets up, getting him tissues for himself and me. We both slowly begin cleaning up and putting our clothes on.

When we're both dressed, we smile at each other.

"So, next time?" I ask.

"Oh, yes, next time," He confirms.

* * *

**Please leave a review - they make me happy and inspire me!**


End file.
